For better or for worst
by LillylovesCaskett
Summary: A collection of one shots,of Caskett looking after each other,cute and fluffy,cause that's Caskett for you,complete for a little but I'm coming back to it
1. Relax

I love feedback so please leave feedback.

Chapter is about-Castle has a headache and Kate fixes it for him.

"Well,Gina if you think it's so easy,why don't you do it yourself,write you own chapter,it's about time I wrote a bad chapter",he shouted into the phone and hung it up,his wedding was in 1 month he had 4 days to write a new chapter or Gina wouldn't let him go,why did he need her permission,"focus,write anything",he checked his phone to see the time,1:05 Beckett wasn't coming home to 5:30,"come on it's just one chapter",he sat at the blank computer screen,hoping that it would write it self,where's my muse,when you need her?",he would have called her but he wasn't allowed to,a rule she came up with when he had to write,it had been a while since he had writers block,"okay what did I do the last time I had writers block?,well the last time I killed off my character and met my muse",all the stress was giving him a headache,a really bad headache.

"Geez this paperwork is boring,when there's nobody to district you",Beckett knew it was only 1:15 but she decided that she was going home,she walked past Ryan's desk,"bye Ryan","see ya Beckett",Espo sat down with a coffee,he looked up at Beckett's desk,"bro already?","I told you she couldn't go,four hours without her boy","you do have to admit that paper work is boring without Castle","I remember the honeymoon stage","you mean the long period that you ditched me for your girl,which by the way whata doing here","don't get me wrong I love them,but the longer I'm home,the more we fight,cause she's stressed","can you just picture Beckett pregnant?",they sat,there and tried to picture her pregnant,they look at each other and said at the same time,"nah"

Beckett opened up the door,she dropped her car keys in the bowl,"it's just me",she called out,nothing she walked over to the study she stopped at the doorway to see him all stressed out,he didn't even realise she was there,Beckett made her way towards his chair,she started to message his shoulder,"you okay,babe?","Gina is stressing me out and I have a bad headache","you seemed stressed",he went back in his chair,his the back of his head rested on her stomach,her arms wrapped around his neck,he put his hand on her arms,she kissed the top of his head,"come with me and we will get rid of that headache",when he stood up using one arm he wrapped it around her waist,he pulled her closer and gave her a soft kiss,she took his hand and went to the bedroom.

Beckett sat down on the bed with a pillow on her lap,he rested his head on the pillow,"babe you have to relax alright"."okay",he mumbled as she gave him an upside down kiss,using her fingers she rubbed clockwise on his temple.


	2. Sick

whats the chapter about-Beckett gets sick and Castle takes care of her

She felt like her stomach was going to explode,she felt like she wasn't in her body anymore,"I..I.i",she tried to get out,"we just have to get to the lift and then we will be at the loft",as soon as the lift doors closed the speed made her faint,he scooped her up,she cuddled into his chest,once her got the door opened he called out,"mother,Alexis is one of you here",Martha walked into the room,"what",she was cut off when she saw Beckett,"oh my is Katherine alright darling?","yeah she just has a stomach bug","do you need me to help you darling?","yes mother","what do you need","can you wet a towel,get a blanket and a drink of water?","sure darling",he walked towards the couch and placed her it on,he knew he should have put her in the bed but she had a childhood habit of spending it on the couch,he took her shoes of,placed a pillow on his lap,her head went on the pillow.

Maratha came out with a wet towel,blanket and a glass of water,"is that all?","yes thank you mother","give me a call if you do","where are you going?","I have a lunch with my students",as his mother left,he pushed some of hair off her forehead and put the wet towel on her forehead.

when she woke up,she decided to take a bath,to help her relax,once Beckett got out of the bath she put on a long faded grey Stanford top with boy shorts,Beckett sat on the lounge,her head buried into his chest and wrapped her arms around him,he stoked her hair.

"Hello darlings", Martha said walking in,"how's Katherine?","she mostly has slept","you should put the girl in her bed","okay","do you need my help?","yes can you pull back the sheets",he picked her up and headed towards the bedroom,Martha followed him into the bedroom,she moved the sheets back and walked out shutting the door behind her,Castle put Beckett on the bed and pulled up the sheets,than he pushed the hair out of her eyes and kissed her cheek.

The next morning he walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed,he kissed her temple,"Kate are you awake?",he whispered in her ear,"stomach",she mumbled in pain,"oh sweetie",he said kissing her on the cheek,"thanks","always"

"I told your father I would check on him and Katherine to see if he needed anything for Katherine","okay grams,why are you whispering?","cause darling,Katherine is sick and has being sleeping a lot,so we need to be quiet",when they opened the door they saw them on the couch,Castle was lying on his side,with his arms wrapped around her,his nose in her hair,fast asleep in an embrace.

"Maybe we should come back later,darling",Alexis made her way to the lounge,"don't wake them?",Alexis grabbed the blanket that was hanging on the couch and put it on top of them.


	3. Goodbye

Chapter is about-CHARACTER DEATH.

I forgot to add that this is not a follow on story,it's a collection of one shots and please don't be shy with reviews.

Beckett was over at her place,paper work all over the coffee table and couch,she and the news playing in the background,she saw a picture of Alexis,Beckett started to searched for the tv remote and turned it up,"In breaking news,Alexis Castle only daughter to novelist Richard Castle,has died in a car crash,witness saw a car going high-speed,crash into the car and then leave the scene,It has not been confirmed if this was ancient or a murder.

Beckett picked up her phone and called Castles mobile,he didn't answer,she tried the home phone that was in his office,Martha answered the phone,"hello","Martha?","yes dear","where is Castle?","his locked himself in his room","what about you,Martha?","oh don't worry about me darling,I would be more worried about Richard","does he want to see me or do I give him his space?","did you only just find out?","yes it was on the news","oh he said he called","so does he want to see me or not?","hold on,darling",Martha placed the phone the desk and opened the door a little,"not now","Oh darling,Katherine called she wanted to know if she could see you?","Kate?"he mumbled,"yes darling","please"

Martha shut the door behind her and picked put the phone."Katherine are you still there","yes","his requesting you","okay I will be right there","see you later darling"

In a rush she grabbed her jacket,car keys and shoes ,jogging to the lift she was putting on her coat and her shoes,she ran into heaps of walls and doors on the way,she was surprised nobody checked to see what she was doing.

When she got to the door,her hands were shaking so much she struggled to get the keys into the keyhole to unlock the door,when she finely got the door open,Martha was standing there with bags,"I know you shouldn't","I understand","I just need to clear my head","I really understand,I'll take care of Castle","thank you darling, I knew you would understand",Martha said pulling her into a tight hug.

She really did understand,what it was like to lose a loved one,but this wasn't about her it was about Castle,she had to keep reminding her self of that,Beckett made her way towards the door,her hand was shaking as she opened the sliver doorknob,the room was dark and cold the only light coming in were the streets light peaking in through the curtains,he was asleep,Beckett quietly made her way to his side of the bed,when she sat down,she ran her fingers though his hair,Beckett placed a soft kiss on his temple,and whispered in his ear,"I love you,please don't give up".

When she woke up,he wasn't there,she started to panic,"oh no,where is Castle,what if he has done something stupid",she rushed out of the bedroom,she noticed Alexis door was opened a little,she went up the stairs,Beckett peeked through the door,to see him sitting on the bed holding a picture of Alexis and him walking in the snow when she was six,Beckett sat down next to him,placed her hand on top of his and rubbed her thumb on his hand,"I promise","don't",he mumbled,she was confused didn't he want to find out if his daughter was killed or she was just at the wrong place at the wrong time,he gives her a soft kiss on the lips,"why?","cause I can't lose you too"


End file.
